Todos Os Passos Certos
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Mark ainda não sabe como reagir em situações ameaçadoras, mas Misha descobriu como resolver as coisas por ele. Fanfic escrita para o Challenge de Abril/NFF - tema: Reconciliação. Slash, Lemon M .


******Título:**Todos os Passos Certos  
******Autor: **Adne Hellena  
******Categoria:** ******Challenge NFF Abril/2010,** Actor Fic (Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins), Slash M/M  
******Advertências:** sexo explícito entre homens  
******Classificação:** NC-17  
******Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
******Completa:** [******X**] Yes [ ] No  
******Resumo:** Mark ainda não sabe como reagir em situações ameaçadoras, mas Misha descobriu como resolver as coisas por ele.

******Disclaimer:** Isso é um Slash, sim. Um MaMi (Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins) e eu não obrigarei ninguém a ler. Se não gosta, tudo bem, não leia só por consideração ou coisa semelhante. Eu não quero forçar ninguém a isto, por favor. =]  
Algumas das coisas aqui foram inventadas (o relacionamento em si), mas grande parte foi retirada de pesquisas na internet. De meu, aqui, só mesmo as cenas imaginadas.  
Para quem quiser, as músicas aqui são Fuck-U do Placebo, Little Wonders do Rob Thomas e Weapon do Matthew Good Band.

-----  
**__****Can't believe you were once just like anyone else**_  
__Não posso acreditar que você foi uma vez como ninguém mais__  
_**__****Then you grew and became like the devil himself**_  
__Então você cresceu e virou o próprio diabo__  
_**__****Pray to God I can think of a kind thing to say**_  
__Reze para Deus para que eu pense em uma coisa agradável a dizer,__  
_**__****But I don't think I can**_  
__Mas eu acho que eu não posso__  
_**__****So fuck you anyway**_  
__Então foda-se de qualquer jeito_

Pela primeira vez em meses Mark tirava um domingo para sua família.

Havia ainda quase duas semanas para o fim do hiatus de Supernatural e apenas naquele dia ensolarado e de temperatura amena que os três conseguiam sair juntos. O lugar pareceria incomum para um ator sempre tão sério e reservado como Mark, mas era garantia de diversão para Tracy e Tess, ao menos. E quase no fim da tarde, enquanto saboreava com Tess um algodão doce rosa-bebê e bebia distraidamente uma lata de coca-cola, o californiano avistou, já muito próximo, um par de olhos azuis translúcidos e amáveis.

Não podia fingir não tê-lo visto. E seu coração batendo rápido no peito também não lhe ajudava a encontrar uma solução.

Acompanhado da esposa, Misha caminhava distraído com um enorme pônei de pelúcia branca e lilás nos braços. Qualquer um que visse pensaria que era uma prenda de Victoria, mas Mark sabia muito bem que o cavalo gigante e roxo pertencia ao próprio Misha. E eles combinavam um com o outro, mais do que o doce ator de Boston e a mulher de cabelos com mechas rosa-chiclete que caminhava de braços dados a ele.

Naquele momento Mark não disfarçava o ciúme que trucidava seu coração por dentro. E Tracy podia não ter notado, mas Tess, a adolescente antenada que ele tinha como filha percebera, antes mesmo de qualquer palavra, toda aquela tensão sexual no ar ao redor do californiano.

E para a jovem, tudo ficou mais claro depois que um Misha sorridente estendeu a mão a Tracy, cumprimentando-a e se apresentando.

– Olá! Você deve ser a Tracy... Sou Misha Collins e esta é minha esposa, Victoria Vantoch. – ele apertou gentilmente a mão da mulher, sorrindo mais amplamente e virando-se para a adolescente – E você deve ser a Tess. Mark fala sempre de você, o tempo todo.

– Estão aproveitando o domingo?

– Vicki viaja terça-feira para Washington e só nos veremos novamente em dois meses, então...

– É o meu caso com Mark. Eu viajo semana que vem e se não aproveitarmos, com todas as gravações...

– Misha, podemos falar um segundo? – o ator californiano interveio, não permitindo que a conversa se estendesse. Puxando o colega de lado, para um canto afastado, Mark tentou não estar tão revoltado quanto estava. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para conseguir conciliar o quadro de preto e branco de sua esposa com a fotografia colorida de seu amante espevitado e que, naquele instante, alisava a crina roxa artificial do pônei. – O que faz aqui??

– Estou passeando, oras. Eu moro em Los Angeles, se não posso freqüentar este parque então é melhor me mudar para a Flórida.

– Mas você tinha que escolher hoje?

– Choveu a semana inteira, sabia? – Misha respondeu naquele tom atuante, meio irônico, meio brincalhão, como se estivesse encarnando um personagem. Mas aquilo era demais para Mark num dia só.

– Você não tinha esse direito, Misha! É a minha família ali, e aqui não é o meu trabalho!

– Por Vishnu, você não está insinuando isso. – o ator de Boston riu baixo frivolamente, mostrando os dentes perfeitos de um modo tão repulsivo que faria Mark desistir em seu juízo perfeito.

Porém nenhum dos dois homens conversando naquele cantinho afastado estava em seu juízo perfeito.

– Estou sim. Você já pensou que isso pode estragar tudo?

Os carinhosos olhos azuis crisparam de raiva, ou talvez algum sentimento indefinido entre repulsa, mágoa e amor. Os lábios alegres transmitiram ao californiano mais do que um sussurro era capaz, no entanto em palavras suficientemente compreensíveis. – Estragar tudo? É, já estragou. Escute bem, Marksha¹, Victoria viaja em dois dias e eu não perderei a chance de estar com ela porque você estragou o quê tínhamos.

– Mish...

– Eu não terminei. Pense bem, é assim que será? Quando estamos em Vancouver você me fode a hora que quer, mas aqui me trata como lixo? Só por medo da sua esposa?

– Misha, não é por mim, é pela Tess e...

– Você banca o covarde idiota e põe a culpa na menina? Você é pior do que eu imaginava. – ele suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem e assumindo uma posição visivelmente derrotista – Droga, Mark, e eu me apaixonei mesmo por você. Quer saber? Eu vou levar Vicki ao cinema. E me dê pelo menos uma semana para pensar. Esquece que me conhece, esquece que tem o meu telefone, ta?

– Misha...

– Bye, Marksha. Bye.

Vendo o amante se despedir brevemente de Tracy e Tess, o intérprete de Lúcifer apenas conseguiu soltar o ar preso em seus pulmões. Calado, ele caminhou de volta para sua família, tentando dar tanta atenção as duas tanto quanto antes, mas sua mente e seu coração não conseguiam compartilhar o mesmo momento.

E ele apenas deixou passar, cada minuto e hora, ignorando a vontade imensa de se esmurrar.

--- --- ---  
**__****Our lives are made**_  
__Nossas vidas são feitas __  
_**__****In these small hours**_  
__Nessas pequenas horas__  
_**__****These little wonders, **_  
__Nessas pequenas maravilhas__  
_**__****These twists & turns of fate**_  
__Nessas reviravoltas do destino__  
_**__****Time falls away, **_  
__O tempo passa__  
_**__****But these small hours, **_  
__Mas essas pequenas horas__  
_**__****These small hours still remain**_  
__Essas pequenas horas ainda permanecem_

Mark desceu as escadas notando a casa vazia. Acreditou que Tess estivesse trancada no quarto ou sentada na varanda com seu notebook, conversando com as amigas no celular. Ele empurrou a porta da cozinha, avistando quem ele nunca imaginara ver no cômodo.

Desconfiando ser uma alucinação, ele deu alguns passos para trás, mirando as escadas e a sala e constatando-as vazias. Entrando novamente na cozinha, Mark se aproximou da bancada, vendo Tess separar ovos, leite, farinha de trigo, manteiga e mais algumas coisas, deixando-as organizadamente sobre o balcão próximo ao fogão elétrico.

– Eu não me lembro de ter bebido ainda, mas não estou muito bem, então...

– Daddy! Você não bebeu, sou eu cozinhando, só isso. – a jovem magra, de cabelos levemente cacheados e olhos muito verdes sorriu, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura e apontando um banco com a colher de pau que segurava na outra mão – Senta. Precisamos conversar.

– SÓ isso? – sentando-se sobre um banco de frente à adolescente magra e de cabelos bem pretos, porém muito parecida com a mãe, Mark riu. – Diz, você está planejando matar alguém, não é? Hey, você vai cozinhar assim?

– Eu paguei, com meu próprio dinheiro, U$ 450,00 nesse vestido. Eu posso estragá-lo cozinhando, mas não.

– Então troque de roupa logo, antes que algo caia nessas lindas flores brancas. – Mark caminhou até a geladeira, procurando por suas cervejas, no fundo, atrás dos potes de conserva. Pegou uma e arrancou a tampa, vendo Tess vestir outra roupa por cima da sua e prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto.

– Melhor?

– Deixa sua mãe ver que é a camisa dela.

– Mamãe saiu e vai demorar. E é por isso que estamos aqui.

– Tessy, você está parecendo a minha mãe quando eu arranjei minha primeira namorada. – ele se sentou, debruçando um pouco sobre seu braço esquerdo, dando um longo gole na cerveja e depositando a garrafa sobre o balcão. Mark se ajeitou melhor, levando novamente a garrafa aos lábios e esperando confortavelmente que sua enteada falasse. – Então, qual é o assunto?

– Você ama o Misha, não é?

– Quer me matar, garota?! – o ator tossiu, engasgado com a bebida e com a pergunta direta da adolescente. Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, ele se esforçou para fingir naturalidade, buscando sabe-se lá Deus de onde tanta cara de pau.

– Não adianta você esconder. Está na sua cara... E quer saber? – ela se abaixou, pegando uma travessa de vidro e quebrando os ovos dentro, começando a separar os ingredientes que precisava em medidas corretas. – Depois do que você fez, só tem duas opções.

– E você fala como se tivesse uma grande experiência. – Mark ironizou, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu braço, fazendo sua voz sair abafada e até meio trêmula. Ele estava, em fato, tentando esconder a vontade de chorar como uma criança no colo da mãe.

E chorar na frente de sua enteada de dezesseis anos era uma vergonha.

– Pai, eu posso não ser experiente, mas isso é visível. Você está péssimo, num mau-humor do cão e tudo porque você foi um bastardo quando não precisava. – ela despejou o leite morno sobre o fermento, juntando o sal e duas colheres de farinha, mexendo até formar um líquido grosso e que Tess deixou para fermentar. – Encare os fatos, amigo. Ou você melhora essa cara e esquece o Misha de vez, o que eu acho uma puta idiotice, ou resolve essa situação de uma vez por todas.

– Ele que foi exagerado, eu não fiz nada demais!

– Eu também seria exagerada se o cara que eu amo me destratasse como você fez.

– E você sugere o quê? Que eu bata na porta dele, peça licença à Victoria e ajoelhe aos seus pés, pedindo desculpas?

– Sabe, daddy, a ironia não combina com você. E já reparei que você esquece as coisas quando fica de mau-humor. Vicki está fora, lembra? – ela aqueceu os ovos, a manteiga e o azeite batidos em banho-maria e depois de morno e reservado, a jovem despejou a farinha numa travessa grande, abrindo uma cavidade ao meio. – Levanta e vem me ajudar, se você quer mesmo salvar esse romance precisa se mexer!

– Tessy... Você não está preocupada ou com raiva de mim? Quer dizer, eu sou casado com a sua mãe e você acabou de afirmar que eu tenho um amante. – o ator californiano largou a cerveja, tirou o relógio e lavou as mãos na pia. O homem procurou nas gavetas algum outro avental, encontrando um que apenas lhe cobria a jeans marinho que usava. Sua camiseta preta seria uma vaca malhada depois, mas era um daqueles momentos raros, únicos, e ele não estragaria por causa de uma camiseta.

– Ah, é... Olha Mark, eu sei que você ama a minha mãe e tals, mas qualquer um nota que vocês são amigos. A-MI-GOS. – ela estendeu a mistura morna para o padrasto, despejando a levedura sobre a farinha e pediu que ele acrescentasse o resto, aos poucos. Mexendo a massa com uma colher, Tess misturou os ingredientes enquanto conseguiu. – Pai, vocês sempre tiveram um relacionamento aberto, está na hora de você ir atrás da sua felicidade.

– Tessy, eu não quero magoar sua mãe e nem você...

– Mas não consegue esconder que ama outro. Já se olhou no espelho? Tira a vasilha. – a jovem suspendeu a massa, esperando que ele retirasse o recipiente de vidro e colocasse na pia. Dividindo a massa em duas, ela deixou um pedaço para o ator sovar. – Vá, mão na massa. Mark, está me partindo o coração vê-lo assim. E eu sei que você irá para Vancouver daqui a alguns dias. É inevitável um encontro futuro, não percebe? Ou vocês se acertam agora, ou vocês não vão conseguir se olhar durante as gravações.

O californiano refletiu um pouco.

Talvez sua enteada estivesse certa. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo acertar as coisas. Enquanto reorganizava seus pensamentos, Mark seguia os movimentos da adolescente, aprendendo a sovar a massa grudenta que aos poucos tomava forma. No fim de quase vinte minutos a massa estava pronta e cada músculo de seu corpo estava gostosamente relaxado.

Foram os vinte minutos de silêncio mais bem apreciados da sua vida.

Deixando a massa descansar, a mocinha pegou propositalmente grandes porções e tipos de carne, picando grosseiramente alguns pedaços nobres de vitela, porco e coelho. Despejando-os em uma panela para refogar, ela viu o padrasto arquear a sobrancelha, meio duvidoso.

– É para o recheio. Originalmente o Folar² é feito com muitas carnes e com alguns temperos que não temos aqui.

– Fo-o quê?

– Folar. Eu aprendi quando estive em Portugal. Os portugueses comem o ano todo praticamente, mas é muito popular na Páscoa. É o pão da Reconciliação.

– Tessy...?

– É, agora levante-se daí e me ajude com o recheio! – a jovem colocou as carnes no fogo, abrindo a geladeira e retirando um grande maço de espinafre já lavado. Ela deu uma risadinha, confirmando as suspeitas do ator quando lhe entregou a faca e a tábua para fatiar a verdura.

Mark terminou, pegando a frigideira grande que a filha lhe oferecia e, seguindo os conselhos da mesma, ele refogou o espinafre sem óleo, apenas com alguns temperos e uma pitada de sal. Quando estava finalmente morno o recheio, Tess abriu as duas porções de massa já crescidas e ensinou o pai a montar os pães, trançando-os com o recheio e pincelando-os com ovo e azeite ao final.

– Agora eu e você vamos ali escolher um lindo bouquet e um bom vinho. Depois, você vai tomar um banho, fazer a barba e se arrumar. – ela sorriu, puxando o notebook para a mesa da cozinha e conectando-o a internet. – Eu sugeriria rosas, mas acho que uma flor mais exótica seria o ideal, não acha? Que tal Callas Aubergine?

– Escolhe o que você quiser e mande entregar. Pague com o meu cartão.

Quase uma hora depois, Mark saía do chuveiro enrolado em uma toalha e esperando que o perfume espirrado em seu corpo secasse. Caminhando pelo quarto ele se decidia por uma roupa, em dúvida sobre algo mais sport ou algo mais social. Pegando no closet uma jeans escura, ele optou por uma camisa azul-marinho simples, de mangas compridas, uma camiseta por baixo e um casaco grosso para enfrentar o frio repentino. O californiano arrumou de qualquer jeito o cabelo curto e desceu as escadas com as chaves do carro nas mãos.

Tessy estava esperando na cozinha, com tudo já arrumado.

Não satisfeita em comprar apenas o grande bouquet de Callas Aubergine e o Sauvignon Blanc, ela também fez questão de montar uma deliciosa cesta de queijos, finalizando com o pão que haviam feito naquela tarde.

Tudo, exceto as flores, estava harmoniosamente arrumado dentro de uma cesta de enfeites e laços cor de vinho, envoltos por um plástico celofane transparente. Em cima da mesa, mesmo com tudo tomando espaço e chamando a atenção, havia também uma caixinha de veludo.

O ator prendeu a respiração. Até naquilo Tess havia pensado?

– Se está preocupado com o conteúdo da caixinha, é um anel, ta? Caso você queira saber antes de entregar. Eu me liguei que o Misha adora esse tipo de coisa e vai ficar legal você entregar pra ele depois de se acertarem.

– É por isso que eu te amo, Tessy. – Mark se abaixou, dando um beijo nos cabelos da adolescente e, colocando a caixinha com o anel no bolso, ele pegou a cesta e o bouquet, decidido em consertar a besteira que cometera alguns dias antes. – Você vai ficar bem?

– Não se preocupe, eu só preciso de uma carona pra casa da Lisa e aí... Divirta-se.

O homem esperou que ela buscasse sua mochila, guardando o notebook dentro e rumaram para a garagem. Mark tomou o lugar do motorista, esperando que a enteada colocasse o cinto e deu partida, guiando o veículo pelas ruas movimentadas de Los Angeles. Ele se despediu da filha, prometendo buscá-la no dia seguinte e, ansioso, continuou o caminho até o apartamento de Misha.

--- --- ---  
**__****Here by my side, an angel**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, um anjo__  
_**__****Here by my side, the devil**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, o diabo__  
_**__****Never turn your back on me**_  
__Nunca dê as costas pra mim__  
_**__****Never turn your back on me, again**_  
__Nunca dê as costas pra mim, de novo__  
_**__****Here by my side, it's Heaven**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, isso é o paraíso.___

**__****Here by my side, you are destruction**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, você é destruição__  
_**__****Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, uma nova cor para pintar o mundo__  
_**__****Never turn your back on it**_  
__Nunca dê as costas pra isso__  
_**__****Never turn your back on it, again**_  
__Nunca dê as costas pra isso, de novo__  
_**__****Here by my side, it's Heaven**_  
__Aqui ao meu lado, isso é o paraíso._

A chuva forte e desgastante tornava aquela sexta-feira muito mais triste, casando perfeitamente com a melancolia que dominava o apartamento de Misha. O ator de Boston estava largado sobre o sofá, embrulhado num grosso edredom e rodando uma taça meio cheia de vinho tinto na mão esquerda, curtindo uma música que roubada do pen drive de Mark, quando lhe tocaram a campainha.

E ele abominou o indivíduo que o perturbava.

Arrastando-se até a porta, Misha espiou pelo olho-mágico, reconhecendo a silhueta alta no hall. Infeliz, o ator suspirou profundamente, apoiando-se no objeto de madeira e pedindo a Deus que o outro desistisse e fosse embora.

– Misha, abre. Eu sei que você está aí.

– Quem disse que eu estou? Quem garante que isso não é uma gravação? – ele respondeu, ouvindo Mark gargalhar gostosamente do outro lado da porta e fazendo seu coração se aquecer, desejando inconscientemente ouvir mais daquela voz tentadora e que o excitava tanto.

– Eu paguei sua vizinha gostosa para espioná-lo.

– A Stacy?

– Não. Sua vizinha da frente.

– A Sra. Morgan? Aquela velha tarada? Me admira que você ainda esteja livre.

– Está vendo? Mais um motivo para me deixar entrar. Já imaginou se ela decide me seqüestrar e molestar sexualmente?

Estremecendo de leve com a visão horrorosa que imaginou, Misha destrancou a porta, apoiando-se no batente e encarando o companheiro de trabalho. – E então você acha que pode vir aqui e me comprar com flores, vinho e tudo mais?

– Não. Quem pensou nisso foi a Tessy, eu apenas achei que precisava pedir desculpas. Posso entrar?

O intérprete de Castiel pensou um pouco, abrindo espaço para que o californiano entrasse. Pegando as flores que lhe eram estendidas, Misha trancou a porta e caminhou para a sala, largando o bouquet sobre a mesa. Cruzou os braços, vendo Mark ainda segurando a cesta e parecendo meio desconcertado em falar. O dono da casa suspirou, contornou o ator e sentou-se no sofá, puxando a garrafa de vinho para si.

– Sente-se, Mark. Beba comigo e conversaremos. – o ator notou, ao ver Mark sentando ao seu lado, que não havia pegado mais uma taça. Preguiçoso, entornou o resto do vinho e estendeu sua própria ao outro, apossando-se da garrafa toda.

– Eu não sei como falar e eu... Me perdoe, eu magoei você.

– Porra e como magoou! Mas eu entendo.

– Como entende?

– Eu entendo que você, assim como eu, tem uma relação de amizade importante com sua esposa. E na verdade, embora eu já o tivesse perdoado, eu apenas queria que você sofresse o que eu sofri naquele momento.

Mark piscou uma, duas, três vezes enquanto o intérprete do anjo escorregava a garrafa de tinto francês para seus lábios, manchando-os sem querer de rubro. Ele tinha entendido certo? Misha o tinha perdoado sem que ele recitasse o discurso que preparara? – Você está dizendo que me perdoa? Sem eu precisar me arrastar aos seus pés ou chorar compulsivamente implorando para que me escute?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Somos adultos, Mark, não precisamos fazer uma cena qualquer como adolescentes. Acho que temos experiência suficiente para reconhecer o amor quando acontece e lidarmos com isso.

– Você está bêbado?

– Sim. Caso contrário você teria pelo menos um olho roxo, agora. – Misha remexeu-se no sofá, dobrando o corpo para frente e alcançando facilmente o rosto do outro – Mas escute bem, eu não o perdoarei se agir como um idiota novamente. Eu entenderei se não quiser assumir um relacionamento extraconjugal, mas não vou agir como sua putinha a seu bel-prazer, certo? Ame ou deixe-me.

O californiano compreendeu, naquele minuto, que toda sua felicidade futura dependeria daquela única resposta. E ele se lembrou da caixinha de veludo que carregava no bolso, mas quando levava a mão para pegá-la, Misha o puxou do móvel, caindo os dois sobre o confortável tapete de pele de carneiro. O intérprete do anjo ajeitou o corpo embaixo de Mark, segurando-o pela cintura com as pernas.

– E então? Qual a sua resposta?

Misha passou a língua de leve pelo rosto do californiano, esperando pela resposta que provavelmente viria num beijo ardoroso. E ele acertou, Mark tomou a boca do outro com tanta vontade que lhe partiu o lábio inferior. Levando os dedos sobre a boca, Misha viu o sangue vermelho e algo em seu corpo acendeu. Buscando os lábios tentadores, o ator puxava a camisa de Mark para cima, arrancando-a de qualquer jeito, tentando abrir caminho até seu peito e costas.

Mark deslizou a língua para o pescoço do outro, suas mãos praticamente arrancando os botões da camisa branca. O peito liso de Misha era só o começo da tentação. Sugando com força um dos mamilos, Mark sentiu suas costas serem brutalmente arranhada e ele não deixou por menos, sugou com mais força, mordiscando com vontade o bico rosado que já intumescia com os afagos.

O ator de Boston gemeu alto, entre o prazer e a dor. Em sua cabeça para cada ação havia uma reação.

Misha abriu rápido o cinto do amante, entrando as mãos pela boxer negra que ele usava, apertando e massageando com vontade aquilo que a posição lhe permitia tocar. A sua própria boxer branca já estava praticamente na metade do quadril, de tanto que ele se esfregava contra o corpo de Mark. Gemendo incontrolável, o intérprete do anjo abaixou as calças do californiano, levantando o tronco para induzi-lo a se livrar das roupas.

Uma vez nus ambos movimentavam o corpo de maneira mais devassa, as bocas se encontrando ocasionalmente para trocar beijos famintos e as mãos apalpando e arranhando o quanto podiam.

Mark puxou a calça com um pé, caçando nos bolsos um preservativo. Quando o achou, Misha o arrancou de seus dedos e rasgou o pacote com os dentes, levando as mãos ao membro pulsante pelo qual não suportava mais esperar. Depois de devidamente colocado, Misha franziu os lábios, esperando algum comentário sobre sua pressa.

– Não me olhe assim, Marksha! Faz quase um mês que a gente não trepa, eu não vou agüentar muito.

– E eu amei ouvir isso. De quatro. Agora.

E os olhos azuis de Misha brilharam. O ator sabia que era uma ordem. Simples, clara e que apimentava aquele momento entre os dois. Entre ele e Mark sempre havia carinho, amor e um instinto de dominação que até aquela primeira briga jamais havia aflorado.

O homem espalmou as mãos sobre os pêlos macios do tapete, agarrando os fios longos enquanto se sentia preenchido de uma única vez, numa estocada firme, dolorosa e profunda. Sentiu Mark colar o peito em suas costas, aumentando o ritmo das investidas de modo que seu corpo balançava, para frente e para trás, fazendo suas mãos escorregarem pelo tapete que começava a umedecer.

Lentamente os dois começavam a cair, mas nenhum deles estava reparando nos detalhes.

E então Mark atingiu seu ponto de prazer. Os movimentos rápidos faziam o membro de Misha friccionar constantemente contra o tecido fofo que revestia o chão, causando cócegas e diversas sensações múltiplas, misturando-as àquelas que o californiano lhe causava. O ator de Boston sentia os beijos em seu pescoço, as mãos quentes guiando sua cintura e o membro pulsante pronto a explodir em seu interior.

E ele mesmo não agüentaria muito mais.

O corpo de Misha derreteu, transformando-se numa deliciosa geléia de emoções enquanto ele vinha sobre seu lindo tapete branco. Seus sentidos estavam todos super excitados, de tal modo que ele sentia o coração de Mark batendo descompassado em suas costas e a respiração acelerada contra seu pescoço quando era preenchido pelo líquido quente, abundante, que escorria por entre suas pernas.

Depois de longos minutos quase entorpecido de prazer, Misha sentiu o ator californiano sair de seu corpo, levantando-se explorando a casa desconhecida. Deitado ainda de bruços, esperou que Mark voltasse para seus braços e sentiu-se imensamente grato pelo outro jogar as almofadas e o edredom no chão antes de deitar ao seu lado.

Misha gemeu baixo, mole, protestando quando Mark o colocou sobre seu peito.

– Essa foi a noite mais louca da minha vida. – o anjo malvado suspirou, alisando os cabelos negros e enlaçando mais a cintura delicada que aos poucos amornava debaixo do grosso cobertor. – Você está bem?

– Sim. E feliz por você ter ficado. – Misha esticou o pescoço, alcançando os lábios que amava. Os olhos azuis, antes escurecidos de paixão, voltavam ao tom infantil e doce que possuía. E de repente eles brilharam maliciosos, causando um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo de Mark. – Hey, eu fiz amor com o Diabo!

Marksha riu com vontade. Adorava os rompantes de criatividade do ator e sem dúvidas, nada com ele era entediante ou comum. Ele sabia, que de um jeito ou de outro, seus encontros com Misha seriam sempre recheados de novidades e amor. E ele não perderia a chance de ouvir mais coisas inusitadas daquela boca tão perfeita. – Meu Deus! Você é um pecador! Você vai para o Inferno!

– Como eu faço para me salvar então? – o ator forçou sua expressão mais inocente, algo que lembrava muito Castiel. O anjo já era parte dele naquele momento e era impossível não associá-lo a isso uma vez que Misha imprimia um personagem que era, basicamente, ele próprio um pouquinho mais ingênuo.

– Faça mais amor com o Diabo.

Misha riu, gargalhou. E ele soube que ali era o seu lugar. Ali, nos braços daquele homem que sem querer havia invadido seu mundo tranqüilo e comum.

E que durasse o tempo que tinha que durar, porque ele estava ali e nada no mundo o faria largar aquele corpo. Talvez exceto a sua fome, mas isso, sem perceber, Marksha já tinha resolvido.

******-----****  
********FIM**

******¹ –** Mark Pellegrino é mais conhecido na internet como Marksha, não sei o motivo, mas os fãs o chamam assim. E eu acho fofo!  
******² –** A receita de Folar é verdadeira. E é mesmo uma receita de Portugal. Apesar da minha descendência, eu me baseei apenas pelo que vi na tv e na internet, então me corrijam se eu estiver errada em alguma coisa. Ah, mais uma coisinha, eu escolhi a receita para ilustrar o momento família porque lá, em Portugal, o folar é conhecido MESMO como Pão da Reconciliação. Eu não inventei nada, só pesquisei.


End file.
